


Right on the money, honey

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, a little bit of anal, heavily pregnant porn, look out its het porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: For all of Billy's catering to his very pregnant wife's whim, he hasn’t had her in weeks and she’s desperate for him.





	Right on the money, honey

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to [Behind the door it's a wilder ride.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11839386)
> 
> It'll make more sense if you read that, but technically it can stand alone.

Abigail paces the parlour, her steps heavy, the weight of their unborn child sitting low in her belly. She chews her nails as she waits for Billy to return from the Hamiltons to set her plan into motion. He’s been the most amazing husband she could have asked for, attentive and loving, careful, and so solicitous of her needs that there have been times when she’s had to tell him to go away so she could have some peace. But for all his catering to her every whim, he hasn’t had her in weeks and she’s desperate for him.

Her need to have him inside her has increased tenfold in the last few weeks and yet he won’t come near her with anything other than his tongue and while he is an expert in making her lose herself that way, she wants to feel him, all of him. Even now, she shivers at the thought of having him inside her. She’d wracked her brains for weeks trying to figure out how to reverse his ridiculous line of thinking. He’s told her he’s afraid of hurting her, afraid of hurting their child and despite her reassurances, he’s stayed firm in his decision. She’d eventually summoned John and asked for his advice.

 __  
“What makes you think I have any idea how to change his mind?”

_“If it were you, what would you respond to?” John’s eyes flit away from hers nervously. “John, please.”_

_“If I were him, and I were to come home and find you…” John pauses, his eyes going to the floor, “taking matters into your own hands, then I’d probably be unable to deny you anything.”_

_Abigail feels her cheeks heating at just the thought of it._

_John shoots out of his chair and makes his way toward the door, “I have to go, don’t ever tell him we talked about this.” He tosses over his shoulder as he exits the house quickly. ___

__She’d given John’s suggestion quite a bit of thought over the last week and she has decided that she’s waited long enough. She’s dressed only in her shift as she waits to hear the telltale sign of the carriage approaching. As soon as she does, she rushes up the stairs as quickly as her condition will allow. She removes her shift and arranges herself on the bed. She knows she has at least a quarter of an hour to get herself going before Billy is finished unhooking the carriage and taking care of the horses. She sucks three fingers into her mouth as she thinks about Billy._ _

__She’s already wet imagining him taking her. She slides her damp fingers over herself, her middle finger slipping between her outer lips, gliding softly over her clit. Her breath hitches as she circles the little nub slowly. She rubs directly over it twice before moving further down and pressing in with two fingers, finding no resistance. She moans low, her legs opening wider as she imagines Billy’s fingers in place of hers. She shivers thinking about his hands on her, his cock inside her. God, she misses having him._ _

__Bringing her other hand to her mouth she wets down the tips of two fingers before brushing them over her nipples. They pebble instantly, a shock of arousal sliding down her spine, her clit throbbing under her palm. She spends so much of her time these days almost unbearably aroused. She knows it must be directly linked to her hormones but that doesn’t make it any easier to deal with. Billy always brings her off, multiple times, but it’s not enough. She longs to be filled._ _

__She thrusts her fingers faster, in and out, her hips shifting restlessly, her other hand coming down to circle her clit. She hears Billy’s boots on the landing outside their bedroom and she feels herself get wetter._ _

__She hears him suck in a sharp breath and her eyes snap open but her hands don’t stop. He’s stripping his clothes before he even says hello, his eyes hungry as they watch her. His cock bounces free and she moans so loudly she’s mildly embarrassed. She refuses to give him a chance to tell her no. Turning over she scrambles to her knees, legs spread wide her hands holding the headboard. When she looks over her shoulder, Billy is standing stock still, his eyes dark._ _

__“Abigail…” He begins._ _

__“Don’t give me any excuses, Billy. I need you. I need to feel you. Please.” She pleads with him. She sees the minute he breaks. She sends a silent thank you to John._ _

__He presses his body against hers, his hands sliding over her hips, resting on her belly for several long seconds before edging lower, his fingers combing through the damp hair over her sex. He bypasses her clit, going straight down and sliding two thick fingers into her. She rocks against him with a soft moan, her head falling against his shoulder._ _

__“So wet,” His lips ghost along her shoulders, “were you thinking of me?”_ _

__She can only nod as his fingers work inside her, shallow thrusts in and out, his thumb rubbing her clit. She can’t stop shivering, she’s so close already but she wants his cock. She drags his hand away, her own going behind him to bring him closer. He dips down and then she feels the press of his cock head, her eyes flutter closed, “Please. Billy, please, I need you so much.”_ _

__He pushes into her in one long smooth thrust and she nearly sobs in relief. She shivers hard, her breath punching out at the thick feel of him filling her for the first time in weeks. He sits back pulling her with him and he slips even deeper as she settles on his lap. She rolls her hips down, her body undulating as she squeezes around him. God but she loves the way he stretches her, loves the hot, hard feel of him twitching inside her. His hands cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples, she moans at how sensitive they are._ _

__“They’re so full.” He whispers in her ear as he squeezes gently. “You don’t understand what it does to me to see you this way. Your belly swollen with our child, your breasts heavy with milk.” He buries his face in her hair, breathes deep and then he thrusts up into her and Abigail cries out with pleasure. Her body shuddering at the thick, hard slide of his cock against her inner walls. She leans forward, gathers the pillows to place under her belly for support as her hands fist on the headboard once more. Billy’s hands squeeze on her hips as he fucks into her. Each thrust a little harder than the last until he’s no longer holding back. His hips slap against her ass and his cock reaches deep making her tingle from the inside. She nearly sobs with pleasure as she starts to shiver, her whole body suffused with heat. His hand comes around her waist, two fingers finding her clit. She bucks against him, grinds herself against his fingers, fucking herself on his cock. She’s wet with sweat, her hair sticking to her back as she huffs out one fast breath after another._ _

__His fingers start to slow and she grabs his wrist, his nails biting in as she just continues to work herself against him. He chuckles in her ear and she nearly growls at his audacity. His fingers start to move faster again and her head goes back with a gasp. She’s so close, just a little more. Billy’s teeth bite sharply at her jugular and she locks down around him, her muscles squeezing him so hard she almost forces him out. Her breath stops short, mouth open with a silent scream as she comes hard. Her teeth clench and she can’t catch her breath, her body wracked with shudders._ _

__Billy slides out, and lies down on his side helping her to lie in front of him. He places a pillow under her belly, lifts her leg over his hip and slides into her once more. She hums at the feel of him nestled inside her, her orgasm is still working it’s way through her, his body still spasming around him as his lips trail across her shoulders. His hips rock into her slowly, his cock dragging against her inner walls creating the most exquisite friction._ _

__Before long she’s meeting him slow thrust for slow thrust, pleasure spiraling through her once again, her clit throbbing with her heartbeat. His hand plys her nipples, rolling and tugging making them so sensitive she almost can’t stand it. He moves his fingers to her clit, circling it slowly, never touching it, his fingers running through the dark hair, rubbing against her swollen sex. She mewls at the soft touch, her head digging into his shoulder, her hips straining toward his fingers._ _

__He fucks her slowly, like he has all the time in the world and nothing better to do. His hips pressing and circling, grinding and pumping until she’s desperately clawing at his ass trying to get him to move faster, harder. Without warning he slips free from and she whimpers. He turns her to her back, and lies between her legs, his mouth hovering over her. She props a pillow behind her to watch him. He spreads her open, blows air over her; she shakes, a soft gasp working it way out of her._ _

__He licks over her, one long stripe with his tongue and she shudders. He works her for long minutes, his tongue alternating between flicking quickly against her clit to licking into her as deep as he can go, never spending enough time on either to push her over the edge. He slides his middle finger into her, gathers her slick on his finger tips and reaches further down sliding his finger against her hole. They’ve only done this twice but the memory of how good it had been has her canting her hips down, anticipation sliding through her. He works her open slowly, gently, her body shivering around him, pleasure saturating every nerve ending._ _

__Eventually he has her teetering on the brink. He has two fingers in her pussy, two in her ass and he’s pressing them together through the thin membrane that separates the two passages. Combined with his tongue on her clit, she’s floating in a silken cloud of lust, her body taking, taking, taking. Her fingers are sunk in his hair, twisted tightly enough that she knows when she pulls back she’ll have dark blond strands around her fingers, her legs wide around his shoulders, her body rocking against his face._ _

__She feels her orgasm gathering like a storm, her body starts to shudder, her breath hitching and she knows Billy feels it too. He presses against her harder, fucks her faster. Her body convulses around him, coming off the bed and almost curling over him it’s so powerful. He waits until she sucks in a deep, gasping breath before gently rolling her to her side and sliding home once more, her leg held in the air, his fingers tight on her thigh as he fucks her, his breath hot against her neck. His rhythm falters, his mouth sucks at her skin, his teeth biting as she feels his cock jerk inside her before she feels the hot pulse of him coming deep and wet with a harsh groan._ _

__Reaching back she pulls his head over her shoulder for a sloppy kiss. Just as he’s about to pull back the baby kicks. Abigail takes Billy’s hand and places it over her belly waiting for the next one. When he feels it, he nuzzles into her neck, “I told you it wasn’t a good idea.”_ _

__“Mmm, I disagree.” She says as she stretches feeling better than she has in weeks. She squeezes around him, his cock still hard inside._ _

__“Fuck, Abigail. Don't move.” Billy hisses._ _

__“I like the first part, leave off the last part.” She undulates against him, “Again, just like this.” She pulls his arm around her and he nuzzles into her neck, his hips pressing forward and back with short, slow pumps._ _

__He fucks her slowly, his hips barely moving, his fingers playing with her clit, sliding the hood back and forth until she’s shaking against him, her body once again damp with sweat, her cries breathless and high pitched. He makes her come hard, the slickness of it sliding down her thighs soon followed by Billy’s release. When he finally pulls out she’s limp and sleepy and completely satisfied. They go again later, Abigail riding him, carefully rocking her herself to orgasm, his cock buried deep. Two days later when she asks him for it again he doesn’t even hesitate._ _


End file.
